Super Duper Never-Ending Story
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Makoto and Komaru Naegi are spending the summer vacation alone, and while hanging out with her friends, she came across a library and unintentionally steals a book and reads it, where she finds out that it possesses a magical ability to relate to the story, unaware that Naegi gets sucked into the book's story.


**Super Duper Never-Ending Story**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Never-Ending Story**_ is owned by Michael Ende and Warner Bros.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, and I know you readers are wondering why I uploaded another new fic after uploading a recent new one. Well another idea popped into my head a few days ago while listening to my I-pod Touch, where a theme song played and that made recall a movie that I watched several years ago. This movie in question also had similarities with the manga/anime Fushigi Yuugi, in which the main character read a book and the learned that tje book's story chronicled the events at the OTHER WORLD. The movie in question was the 1984 film **Never-Ending Story**.

I admit that I enjoyed it, and after re-watching it on the internet, ideas popped into my head again and decided to try it out to see if this would clique with the Danganronpa fans, and if it does, I will bring in the next chapters.

Okay, so who will be the main characters here? Well, after considering seeing the REAL WORLD character reading the BOOK, I decided that Komaru Naegi would fit the bill, and who would portray the other character? Makoto himself, thus there will be some plot twists here though the fic will still possess the spirit of the movie, so expect a lot of unexpected moments to happen, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Tokyo, Japan. The scene shifts at the streets where you can see a lot of people traveling; some are walking, dome running and others riding and driving their vehicles. It was a typical day in this main city of Japan, and life is normal for everyone, as some went to school, some went to office, and others tend to their business. Life goes on for everyone as if it is a daily routine for them and they ate doing this to make ends meet in order to have money to buy food, supplies and pay the utilities.

The scene later shifts at a suburban area somewhere within Tokyo, where the scene zoomed towards what appeared to be an ordinary house, where it shows that an ordinary family of four reside there, and you can see two parents are ready to take their leave as they won a ticket for two to an overseas trip, and they told their two children, a teenage boy and a teenage girl, to behave and come home early, as the patents will be away for two weeks. They are the Naegi family, and the two siblings, a 15-year old boy and a 13-year old girl, nodded in acknowledgement.

"So be good while we are away, okay?

"Yes, mom..."

"Yes, mom..."

"Remember to go home early, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"We will, mom."

"Good."

"Now we can go."

The two teens are identified as **Makoto** and **Komaru** , and the two siblings are in the midst of enjoying their summer vacation which started four days ago, and with their parents about to go on the trip, the siblings can now have the house to themselves, and as the parents left, the siblings went to the couch to watch TV, but as siblings, it is common for them to argue over something trivial, such as fighting over a remote control as both wanted to watch a particular program, and you can see the two teens bickering over it.

"Onii-chan, give me the remote!"

"I'm watching!"

"I want to watch too!"

"You can wait for 30 minutes!"

"I can't!"

"Be patient!"

"I need it...there's a show I am looking forward to!"

"Huh?"

Both siblings stopped their bickering when told that the program that Komaru wanted to watch features **Sayaka Maizono** doing a televised performance, and Makoto gives the remote to his younger sister and she switched the channel, and now they are watching the televised performance of Maizono and her idol group, which the siblings enjoyed watching. The siblings do have something in common, in which they are fans of Maizono, and they even shared money when Komaru opted to buy one of Maizono's album which she and her brother often listen to her songs.

As the day went on, the siblings spend their time in peace, and after eating their lunch, and doing the chores, Komaru gets a call on her cellphone where one of her friends contacted her and said that their group of friends are having a meeting and invited Komaru to tag along, which the younger Naegi sibling is raring to go. She informed her elder brother that she is going out and he accepted and told her not to stay out late.

"Okay..but don't stay out too late, got it?"

"Yes, onii-chan!"

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Got it!"

"And stay out of trouble!"

"I will!"

"Good. You can go."

"See you!"

Komaru nodded and she left the house to meet with her friends while Naegi went to his room yo get some sleep since he has nothing to do since it is summer vacation, and he decided to take this chance to find some peace now that he is alone and no one can bother him at this time of the day, and he couldn't ask for anything more than a peaceful and quiet moment inside his bedroom.

-x-

About an hour later, the time now is 14:00, and Komaru meets up with her friends and they all hang out at a snack bar where they bonded and began eating, and while at it, they began making plans on what to do during summer vacation, in which one of them suggested that they go to a resort to swim, and the other suggested that they get in to a blind date, which the others were not quite receptive since they felt that it is quite dangerous meeting with strangers whom they never met.

"A blind date?"

"I think I'll pass..."

"Me too..."

"I want to remain single for now..."

"I promise onii-chan not to go with strangers."

"Let's try a different suggestion."

"I agree..."

"Fine."

The girls them discussed another topic and they all seemed to have disagreements and could not come up with an agreement on what to do, and they decided to reset their meeting and ate their snacks, and there one of Komaru's friends asks what is she doing at her home right now, in which she said that her brother is alone at home, and the girls wondered what Makoto is like, in which Komaru described to them what her brother is like, and the girls giggled as they imagine Makoto being similar to Komaru, which she said that she and her brothers have separate personalities.

"Onii-chan and me are different...we have different personalities."

"Really, Komaru?

"But you two are alike...ordinary."

"So what?"

"Easy, Komaru..."

"We're just kidding..."

"Yeah...we know how much you care about your brother..."

"Hey! I got an idea!"

After that, one of her friends suggested that they go to the library and hang out, which the others agreed, and they left the snack bar and head for the library, which is located in the middle of Tokyo, which is quite near Komaru's school, and upon arriving there the group loiter around and looked at the shelves, where they slowly felt bored as most of the books that are on display showed nothing much other than academic subjects, which the girls sighed since it is summer vacation and they want to get their minds off of subjects.

"How boring..."

"Yeah..."

"We just got a vacation and now we are seeing books with subjects..."

"Let's look for something else..."

"I agree.."

"Come on, Komaru."

"Coming!"

"..."

As the girls were looking around, Komaru came across a shelf where she saw a strange-looking book on display, and she took it as she has never seen such a book and is intrigued by the book's title and approached a rather grumpy, 58-year old librarian named Koreanda, asking him if she can borrow the book, but Korenda advises her against it, which made her wonder why he would not allow her to borrow such a simple book, but nevertheless heeded him and left.

By then Komaru's friends told her that they are leaving and set their next meeting in three days from now, which Komaru nodded, saying she will see them in three days and told them to go ahead as she is going to look around inside the library, and her friends asks her why she became suddenly interested when she said she was bored earlier, and she came up with an alibi.

"Um...I might find romance novels here...yeah...that it..."

"Seriously...?"

"Come on..."

"Well...we're going ahead."

"We'll see you in a few days, Komaru."

"See you."

"See you later, Komaru."

"Bye!"

After that, her friends left, and Komaru looked around to see if she can find any books she could borrow so she could have something to read while spending her summer vacation. However, she recall the book that Korenda refused to have it borrowed, so she went back to the shelf and found the book, in which the title is shown: " _ **THE WORLD OF FANTASIA**_ ", and as Komaru looked around, the coast is clear, and and she wrote a note and placed it at the librarian's table and then left, taking the book with her.

As Korenda went to the table, he saw the note and read it, and sighed, seeing that he should have hid the book instead of leaving it on the shelf, and hoped that Komaru is prepared for what would happen next, and the scene shows that Komaru is on the streets, wondering where to go, as she is choosing which place to find so she can read the book in private, and while initially considering to read it at her house, she realized that her brother might pester her, so she decided to head for _St. Tomoe School_ , and figured out which place inside the school she would go.

" _Yeah...I know the place where to read this book..._ "

Komaru began to jog as she is heading for her school, and she is rather excited to see what the contents of the book has, while the scene shifts at the Naegi residence where you can see Makoto laying on bed, wearing his casual attire yet he is fast asleep, nit knowing that Komaru is about to get embroiled in a situation that would not only affect her but also affect him as well.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and though there is no action here, it is just the start and the next upcoming chapters will have you entertained, and soon you will see what awaits our favorite siblings.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Komaru has finally opened the said book and began reading it...and there it shows what happened to Makoto...and that is where the adventure begins...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


End file.
